The Worst Kind of Predator
by MetroXLR99
Summary: [Genderswap AU] There are Preys, and there are Predators. but, there is ONE type of Predator that CANNOT be tolerated in Zootopia. and, It is the Fear of every parent..Particularly a parent who is a Police Officer.
1. Part I

**Zootopia © Disney**

* * *

 **[CHARACTER GUIDE]**

 _ **Jerry Hopps-Wilde - Judy Hopps-Wilde (Bunny/Rabbit)**_

 _ **Nic Wilde - Nick Wilde (Fox/Vixen)**_

* * *

 ** _*BZZZ!, BZZ!, BZZ!*_**

a grey rabbit opened his tired, purple eyes as the alarm clock sounded.  
grumbling, he reached over, and silenced the blaring sound with his paw.

Jerry finally rose up from his bed.  
sitting up, he arched his back out and stretched his arms as he yawned loudly.

the bunny glanced at the clock again: " **10:33AM** "  
It wouldn't be long until Jerry had to go to work.

"Work", of course, was being an officer in the Zootopia Police Department.  
a job that Jerry worked hard for, and took VERY seriously.

Jerry then turned his head, and looked at the second occupant in bed.  
namely a red furred, female fox..who was somehow STILL asleep.

the fox was Jerry's wife.

"nic?" began Jerry, softly. "Nikki?.."

Nic remained fast asleep.  
annoyed, Jerry began to nudge at the vixen. "NICOLE..HEY!"

Nic's eyes finally fluttered open. "hmmm..errrr..wa-what?!"

Nic looked, and say a pair of large eyes looking at her. "Wake up, you lazy fox..It's morning."

Nic sighed sharply as she turned her back to Jerry. "Carrots..what do you call a TIRED, One-Humped Fox?"

Jerry rolled his eyes at this. "Pregnant?"

"and, CRANKY!" said Nic, turning back to Jerry suddenly.

It was no joke, Nic was indeed pregnant.  
a fact that was VERY noticeable by the distinctive lump protruding from the covers.

when Nic first broke the news to Jerry with her usual "hump" joke,  
Jerry could have been knocked over with a feather.

Mainly, because, up until THEN. Jerry didn't think a vixen could even get pregnant from a Rabbit (and, Vice-Versa.)

though, by now, Jerry had grown to accept It.  
and, wonder if the baby would be a fox, bunny..or, perhaps even a hybrid of the two.

"I'm not even GOING to work today.." continued Nic. "Doesn't that give me an excuse to sleep in!?"

Jerry scowled at his wife of four years. "Not when we have an adoptive daughter, Nic."

Nic's green eyes shot open. "oh, crap. that's right."

Jerry smiled. "Don't worry, hon. I forgive you for forgetting..  
I know It's just your hormones acting up."

Nic exhaled sharply. "fine..I'm getting up."

Nic groaned as she forced herself in a sitting position.  
after some trial and error, the vixen eventually sat up, and took a moment to breathe.

"Don't over-exert yourself, Nikki." said Jerry.  
"I may want you active, but I don't want you stressed, either. It's bad for the baby."

"I'm fine, Jerry." said Nic, as she flipped the covers away, and sat at the edge of the bed.  
"just give me a minute here..I'll be okay."

Nic huffed as she readied to stand up. "one, two..THREE!"  
Nic tried to get out of bed..but, only fell backwards.

"Nic, do you need any-"

"I'm FINE!, Alright?!" snapped Nic, suddenly.

Jerry flinched at his wife's sudden rage, but reminded himself that It was only mood swings.

"one..two..THREE!" Nic attempted to stand up again. though, THIS Time, she succeeded.

as she made her way slowly to the bathroom, Jerry also got out of bed.  
the Rabbit made his way to the closet, took out his police uniform, and began to put It on.

"You know, the girls at the station miss you!" called Jerry at a high volume.

(("Hah!, tell me another!")) called back Nic from the bathroom.

"No, I'm serious!" said Jerry. "Clawhauser keeps asking me how you're doing."

(("Yeah, she WOULD, that ol' softy."))

Jerry snicked at Nick's remark, knowing full well It had a double meaning to It.

Nic eventually came out of the bathroom,  
and bore an aggravated expression as she made her way to the dresser in front of the master bed.

"god, I hate these fraternity dressed.." muttered Nic, as she took a long,  
green gown out of a drawer. "they make me look so fat."

Jerry shook his head. "I'm sorry, honey. but, you can't wear those tight pants of yours right now. the baby needs room to grow."

as Nic put the dress on, she cast a glare at Jerry. "Just so you know, I blame YOU for this."

Jerry planted his fists on his hips. "You weren't exactly shy, either."

"horny rabbit." muttered Nick.

"lusty vixen." retorted Jerry.

the two stared at each other for a good few minutes..then, they both laughed.

"but, SERIOUSLY. we're not doing that again for a good long while." said Nic.  
"you just about nearly killed me that night."

"I said I was sorry." said Jerry.

"Oh, REALX. I'm not angry." said Nic. "YEESH!, you Rabbits really ARE too emotional."

"heh, I'll go check on Sam." said Jerry.

"and, I'll go ahead, and make breakfast." added Nic.

Jerry then eyed Nic again. "Nic.."

"Don't worry, Carrots. I'll make sure Sammy get's a balanced breakfast."

Jerry smiled. "Good to hear."

Jerry then pulled Nic down to his level, and gave her a loving kiss on her muzzle.

"I love you, Nic..you know that, right?"

"Do I?.." said Nic, pretending to think. "(smiles) Yes. yes, I do know that."

Jerry patted Nic's cheek, then turned and left the room.

as Jerry strolled down the hall, he stopped at distinctive door  
that bore crayon scribblings, and crude drawings taped to it.

Jerry softly gripped the door handle with his paw..and, gently opened the door.  
inside was a pink-and-lavender room littered with toys and drawings.

Jerry set his sights on a bed with large, poofy blankets.  
walker closer, he looked fondly at the four year old girl who slept soundly.

the girl was a strange one. Clearly not a Rabbit, or even a Fox.  
she physically resembled an ape. and, most likely WAS of that species genus.

however, she was unlike any ape species that Jerry was aware of.  
as apart from the top of her head, the child was completely hairless.

Jerry was never quite sure if she was a new "animal" species..  
OR, if she was something else entirely. something..NOT of this world

(the latter seemed likely, given Jerry and Nic found her  
as an infant on the night of a strange meteor shower that defied scientific explanation.)

Jerry took a moment to stroke little Sam's soft, smooth forehead with his paw.  
though she was quite "alien", Jerry still loved her as his own kit.

since day one, he wanted nothing more than to protect her from the world.  
and, with this, came a renewed zeal for his career as an officer in the ZPD.

while he always wanted to protect animals, and make the world a better place..  
for the past four years, however' Everything he has done has been for Lil' Sam.

with every hit-and-run, armed robbery, drug bust, and hostage crisis.  
all Jerry had to do was think of Sam..and, all his fear went away.

Sam was the reason Jerry was well known as *The Bravest* of Zootopia's Finest.

Jerry finally broke from his trance, and gently nudged at his daughter.

"sam?..Sammeeee..It's time to wake up, Sam."

Sam groaned softly in her throat, then began to murmur silently.  
finally, the girl fluttered open her sky blue eyes, and looked up at her father.

"morning, sweetpea."

Sam smiled at the grey rabbit. "Good morning, Daddy."

Sam then rose up, and gave Jerry a hug.  
Jerry did his best to hug her back, despite the apparent size difference between them.

once they parted, Jerry looked at Sam again. "Did you sleep okay?"

Sam nodded. "Mm-hm.

"Good. now, get dressed, sweetie." began Jerry. "It'll be time for you to go to school, soon."

Jerry then eyed Sam's ash black hair..which was sticking out like porcupine quills.

"oh, but FIRST..I'd better brush your hair."

"ok." said Sam, as she turn her back to Jerry.  
Jerry grabbed a nearby hair brush, and began to brush Sam's shoulder length hair.

Jerry took mind to brush with soft, yet swift strokes.  
Sam bore a content expression as her father groomed her, twiddling her thumbs patiently.

in no time at all, Sam's hair was perfectly straight.  
satisfied, Jerry laid the brush back down on the bedside table.

"now..lemme have a look at you."

Sam turned to face Jerry, and smiled at him. "how do I look, daddy?"

Jerry smiled warmly. "Your as pretty as a picture, pumpkin."

Jerry then gently "booped" Sam's tiny nose with her finger.  
prompting Sam to grab ahold of It. "DADDY!, Stop!..that tickles."

Jerry smiled slyly. "oh, that doesn't tickle..THIS Does!"

Without warning, Jerry raised Sam's shirt halfway up and, began to rapidly brush his soft, furry paws against Sam's bare belly.

"D-DADDY!, (Giggles) Ssss-SToppit!, I-(Laughing)

Jerry grinned slyly as he continued to tickle the child,  
he then put his face against Sam's belly, and made loud blowing noises.

 _ ***PHHFFFFFFFFT!***_

" ** _HAH!_ , HA! HA! HA!** _**HAAAAHH!**_ "

Finally Jerry stopped, allowing Sam to catch her breath.  
the Rabbit then smiled as he hugged Sam.

"So, tell me..are you excited about the new baby, Sam?"

Sam responded with a cheerful smile "Uh-Huh!, Mommy even got me a dolly so I could practice being a good sister!"

"she DID?!" said Jerry, feigning surprise.

"Yep!, I can't wait to hold my new baby sister or brother!"

Jerry then smiled sincerely. "yeah..me, too."  
he then looked at Sam, and gently caressed her cheek.

"but, you know..even when the new baby comes, It won't change anything."  
Jerry then gave Sam a quick *peck* on the cheek. "you're still my little angel."

Sam smiled. "I know, Daddy."

Jerry smiled, feeling relieved that there wouldn't be  
any rivalry between his adoptive and biological children.

Given his own experiences with his 300+ siblings,  
It was the one thing he worried most about when Nic became pregnant.

"Okay, time to get dressed." said Jerry, finally.

"Okay!" said Sam, as she hopped off her bed.

Jerry watched as Sam opened a drawer, and took out a T-shirt and shorts.

Nic often found it amusing how Sam tended to wear Boy's clothes  
more often than the usual "pink, frilly dresses"..but, this fact didn't bother Jerry too much.

In fact, he was proud of his daughter's independence  
and occasional deviation from the expected stereotype of a young girl.

Once Sam was done, she turned to her father. "How do I look?!"

Jerry smiled at her. "you look Perfect, sweetie."

Jerry then approached Sam, and took her hand. "come'on. Let's get you some breakfast.  
Your mother should have something fixed up by now."

"Okay." said Sam, polite as ever.

As she left, Jerry prepared to leave..but, paused for a moment to looked at a framed picture sitting on a nearby table.

the rabbit smiled as he took the photograph, and looked at It.

It was a picture of Sam, with Jerry's younger siblings and, dozens of his nieces and nephews from his older siblings.

Jerry smiled at the picture. remembering fondly the day It was taken.  
he remembered how happy Sam was, and how loving his own family was, too.

oh, there may be SOME in the Hopps Family who considered Sam to be..weird.

often debating whether or not Sam was a "Predator" species like Nic,  
and IF it was safe for her to be around them, and their own children.

but, most of them (the young children, especially) didn't treat Sam any differently.  
and, considered her a true "Hopps". regardless of her species, and obviously being adopted.

Jerry let out a contented sigh as he put the picture back in It's place.  
he then began to make his way out of the room, and resumed her walk down the hallway.

As Jerry entered the kitchen, he found Sam already seated at the dinner table.

with Nic only just finishing setting down plates of food.

"Here ya' go, kiddo." began Nic to Sam. "Some Sweet Carrots, and Fried Crickets."

Jerry's eyes widened at this. "NIC!"

Nic looked at Jerry. "What?, I did promise a "BALANCED" Breakfast, didn't I?!"

Sam smiled as she took her fork, and began to eat her "Veggies & Insects."  
Jerry sighed sharply as he sat down to eat his own breakfast.

as Nic finally sat down, Sam began to speak. "Mommy.."

Nic looked at Sam. "Yeah, Sammy?"

"When my new baby brother or sister comes..what should I call It?"

Jerry looked at Sam. "What do you mean by that, Hon?"

Sam took a drink of orange juice, then continued to speak. "Well..YOUR a Bunny, and Mommy is a Foxxy.  
If the new baby is both a Bunny, and a Foxxy, what should I call It?"

Both Jerry and Nic looked at each other..then, looked back at Sam.  
Sam innocently waited for an answer to her simple, yet complicated question.

"well..I, uhh..We've never really-" Jerry was at a loss for words.

Nic, however..WASN'T. "Well, It's really simple, honey.." began Nic, with a sly smile.

"Since It's going to be both a "Foxxy", AND a Bunny,  
we have the choice to call It either a "Box", or a "Funny"..or, perhaps even a "Funny Box"

Jerry grimaced at his wife's choice of words..though, Sam thought It was hilarious.

" _ **HEH!, HEE!, HEE!, HEE!, HAH!**_ "

Jerry eyed Nic..who just shrugged. "It's your own fault, dear. _YOU_ married a Fox."

Jerry wanted to say something..but, couldn't. eventually, even he started to chuckle.  
finding humor in his unborn child's apparent species name.

(even though the most proper term should be "Rox", or "Fabbit")

"Okay, OKAY!, that'e enough you pack of Hyenas!" said Jerry, finally.

 _ ***BEEP-BEEP!***_

 _ ***BEEP-BEEP!***_

 _ ***BEEP-BEEP!***_

Jerry reached into his pants pocket, and pulled out his Smartphone.  
It's alarm was notifying him that It was time to go.

"Okay, I have to get to work." said Jerry, stuffing the phone back in his pants.  
"Nic, be sure to drive Sam to school, THEN you can take it easy for the rest of the day."

"Thank GOD." said the Vixen, relieved.

"Just remember to pick Sam up at Three." added Jerry.

"You're KILLING me, Jerry!"

Jerry smiled as he walked over, and leapt up to give his wife a quick peck on the cheek. "Love you too, hon."

Jerry then want to Sam, and gave her a goodbye kiss. "Be good, Sam."

"I will, Daddy!" called Sam, as Jerry departed.

Jerry smiled at his family, then finally left.

* * *

 **[Later, at the ZPD Precinct.]**

Jerry hummed a pleasant tune as he feverishly filed stacks of paperwork at his desk.

being a Rabbit, he tended to do everything at a quick pace,  
and Jerry's enthusiastic zeal for his job only made him perform tasks much quicker.

It had barely been an hour,  
and already Jerry had finished 555 police reports.

It was a NEW record.

 ***CLICK***

((" **Officer Hopps?!** "))

Jerry looked over at the InterCOMM on his desk.  
he quickly pressed the button down, and spoke.

"Yes, Clawhauser?"

((" **Report to the Bullpen, Immediately. Chief Bogo has assignments.** "))

"Right away!" said Jerry, as he pulled his paw away.

Jerry smiled as he leapt from his desk,  
and made his way out to see his boss.

AS Jerry entered the assembly, he found several other officers already present, and seated.

Jerry quickly sprinted over to the front row,  
and took his usual seat next to Sgt. McHorn, the Rhinoceros.

because of Jerry's size, he had to stand in his seat (otherwise, there was no way he could see anything up front.)

In very little time, a door opened.  
and, in walked a bulky, female cape buffalo in a police uniform.

"Alright, everyone..SIT!" commanded Chief Bogo.

Everyone sat down..sans Jerry, for obvious reasons.

Bogo put on her glasses as she read from a clipboard.

"Okay, we've got a full day on our Paws and Claws, so _**LISTEN UP!**_ "

Jerry's long ears twitched as he paid close attention.  
(needless to say, he was a bit "over-eager" to get an on-field assignment.)

"Priority One for the day concerns a series of riots taking place in Sahara Square, and Tundratown simultaneously."

Bogo drew down a chart, illustrating the situation that she was referring.

"The Climate Wall that divides the city districts is malfunctioning.  
causing Sahara Square to become too hot, and Tundratown to become too cold.

the unbearable temperatures has led to tropic and arctic animals attempting to invade the opposing districts, causing mass rioting.

I need additional teams over at BOTH districts to quell the violence,  
until maintenance can repair the climate wall, and restore order."

Everyone prepared to leave for their assignments..  
BUT, as Jerry began to leave, Bogo stopped him. "Officer Hopps!"

Jerry looked to his boss. "Yes, Chief?"

"You stay here. I have a *special* assignment for you here."

Jerry nodded as he returned to his seat, and literally stood at attention.

"The Savanna Central has a "Predator" problem that I believe only you are capable of handling."

Jerry looked shocked, and slightly disgusted at this.

"umm..mm-Ma'am, with all due respect. Isn't that a little bigotry?  
I mean, I am MARRIED to a Predator, so I really don't feel comfortable with-"

Bogo raised her open hoof, prompting Jerry to stop talking. "Let me FINISH."

Jerry nodded. "y-yesmam."

Bogo pulled down another chart showing a map of the city.  
This one, however..had pinned photographs of young children of various species.

"Brianna Howard, age 3. Clarice Spencer, age 6.  
Jennifer Bush, age 8. Michelle Giacchino, Age 10.

these kids, and many others went missing starting two weeks ago.  
They were all found dead, with autopsies revealing extreme sexual assault as the cause of death."

Jerry covered his mouth with his paws. "sweet cheese and crackers.."

"The Predator I want you to catch isn't an ordinary predator." continued Bogo.  
"He is a _SEXUAL_ predator, who is preying on young girls. he's a Predator of the **WORST** KIND."

Jerry swallowed hard, feeling agitated..and, ILL.

while Pedophilia was a crime that he found disgusting.  
the fact that he was now a father himself made him feel even sicker.

the thought of little Samantha (and, even his unborn child)  
becoming a victim of rape by a grown male made Jerry want to vomit.

Jerry looked at the map again..and, widened his eyes upon seeing where the prior victims were located. "ch-chief.."

"Yes, Officer Hopps." said Bogo.

"why exactly did you want _ME_ on this case?"

Bogo snorted as he looked down at the grey bunny.  
"because our perp has been sighted in **YOUR** neighborhood."

Jerry's heart nearly stopped upon hearing this. "my..What!?"

Bogo handed Jerry a case file.  
Jerry opened the folder, and looked at the file.

his purple eyes zeroed on the photograph of a dark brown horse with a black mane.

"His name is Gary Clopper." began Bogo "eyewitnesses state he has been sited near the general area's where the prior victims went missing.

Further reports state suspicious behavior.  
and, he has quite a record on file to enforce these claims."

Jerry glared angrily at the picture.  
finding his blood boil at the sight of the smug horse.

"What is his last known address?!" said Jerry, sternly.

"None that are valid." said Bogo. "he has no actual place of residence.  
He apparently lives in a black, non-descript van."

"What's the license plate number?!"

Bogo snorted again. "If I knew that, don't you think we would already have him in custody!?"

Jerry sighed sharply. "right, Sorry..What was his last known location?"

Bogo checked her clipboard again. "well, according to official report..  
a black van with a horse drive has been sited hovering near the Zooba Elementary school."

Jerry's blood ran cold. "that's..That's the school my daughter goes to."

Jerry suddenly turned to Bogo, a frantic look on his face. " _ **QUICK!**_ , What's the TIME!?"

Bogo checked his phone. "about..2:05 in the afternoon."

Jerry began to breathe heavily.

"Hopps?"

"i've gotta go.." said Jerry, as he leapt down and sprinted away.

" _ **HOPPS!**_ , Where are you going!?" barked Bogo.

" _ **ZOOBA ELEMENTARY!**_ " answered Jerry.

* * *

It was the middle of Recess at the Zooba Elementary School of Zootopia.

Children from the ages of Three and Twelve her at play.

some were on swing sets, others on see-saw's and merry-go-rounds.

some were even engaging in "sports", playing with a bouncy beachball.

Sam Hopps-Wilde was one of these children.

the "hairless primate" laughed joyfully

as she began kicking the ball with her two friends.

Talbot, a grey male wolf. and, Olivia, a female pig.

as they played, Sam finally kicked the ball real hard.

like a comet, the red ball skyrocketed..right into the clawed paw of a male Puma.

" **HEY!** " exclaimed Sam, as she and her friends ran up.

"Well, well, well.." began the twelve year old feline.

"look what we have HERE. the naked monkey, and her little friends."

Sam's face turned red at the crude remark. "Give our ball back, Stelan!"

"YEAH!" interjected Talbot. "We were playing with It!"

Stelan continued to grip the red ball in his paw,

gently squeezing It like a balloon.

he eyed his Hyena friend..then, smiled slyly.

"Oh, of COURSE! silly me.." began Stelan, in a "friendly" tone.

"Here, SAM. here is your ball back.."

Sam smiled as the Puma offered the ball back.

"Gee, THANKS, Stelan! you're not so bad aftera-"

 _ ***POP!***_

Sam gasped as her ball exploded in Stelan's talons.

leaving naut but strings of shredded rubber.

"whoopie.." said Stelan, with a smirk.

Stelan's Hyena friend began to laugh maniacally.

as Sam teared up, Talbot stepped up angrily. " _ **YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!**_ "

Stelan only scoffed at the wolf "Tch!, whatever freaks."

as the two bullies left, Talbot and Olivia looked at Sam.

who stood frozen in place, still staring at her open hands in shock.

"hey.." began Talbot, as he put a paw on Sam's shoulder.

"It's okay, we can play another game."

Sam silently nodded, refusing to make any eye contact.

"Let's try the Merry-go-Round." suggested Olivia.

"Yeah, Sam. Let's try that.." concurred Talbot. "and, maybe even the See-Saw!"

Sam finally lowered her hands, and nodded again. "sure..you go ahead, I'll catch up."

the pair looked uncertain of this.

but, they both eventually shrugged, and began to leave.

"Okay..Later, Sam!" said Talia, before leaving.

Once alone, Sam let her tears flow down her cheek.

that was her favorite ball..NOW, It was gone.

Sam hugged her arms as she quietly cried to herself.

she didn't understand why Stelan picked on her so much.

It seemed the Puma boy took an immediate disliking to her since Day One.

Sam wanted to cry harder..but, then remembered what her mother always told her..

(" _NEVER let them see that they get to you._ ")

Sam wiped her tears away, and sniffled loudly.

the young girl did her best to bury her sadness, and calm herself.

"Hey."

Sam opened her eyes open hearing a voice.

"Hey, kid..over here."

Sam looked over at the schoolyard fence..and, saw a male adult horse

leaning against the railing, looking right down at her.

"You alright, kid?"

Sam sniffled as she wiped her eyes. "uh..Uh-huh."

the horse grinned at the young girl. "You SURE?,

because I have some candy if you'd like some."

Sam felt her mouth water. she DID like candy.

However, something about this just didn't feel right.

"umm..n-no thank you, mister. I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

The horse just smirked. "Words to live by..but, I'm not a stranger.

My name is Gary Clopper, and I know your mommy."

Sam's eyes brightened. "You DO?!"

"Yeah, and she sent me to come get you."

Sam tilted her head, puzzled. "Why?!"

"well..because, she's..In the hospital, aaand..Really needs you."

Sam began to panic. " _ **SHE IS!?**_ , **IS SHE OKAY?!** , _**WHAT HAPPENED!?**_ "

"We can talk about that on our way to the hospital.." began Gary.

The horse then reached out his hooved hand. "Come'on..let's go see your mommy TOGETHER."

Sam hesitated, still feeling something about this was wrong.

but, the little girl finally reached out her hand..and, Gary gripped It firmly.

Sam didn't even notice the lustful grin on his face.

 **[To be Concluded..]**

* * *

 **[Author Notes]**

 _ **I intended this to be a Single Story,**_  
 _ **but as I progressed, I realized It had to be a two-parter.**_

 _ **Because I have a thing for "Genderswap" AU's**_  
 _ **I did this R63 version of a Zootopia Fanon that I have yet to begin writing.**_

 _ **to sum It up, "Jerry" is a male version of Judy**_  
 _ **and, "Nic" is the female version of Nick (Make sense?)**_

 _ **"Sam" in either version is a human (referred to as a "Hairless Ape")**_  
 _ **who was found, adopted, and raised since infancy as a "Zootopian"**_

 _ **the point of this story is not only tackling a very REAL issue**_  
 _ **in today's society, but acknowleding the double-meaning of the term "Predator".**_

 _ **mainly, if you are a cop..and, you have a four year old child.**_  
 _ **what is your absolute worst nightmare? what is the worst nightmare for ANY parent!?**_

 _ **the answer is very obvious.**_

 _ **OOH!, a Cliffhanger on the worst possible event to take place.**_

 _ **I am so bad.**_

 _ **Can "Guy Judy" save his daughter from the Pedo-Horse?!**_  
 _ **well, one thing is for sure..The Rabbit will be kicking some serious ass.**_


	2. Part II

**Zootopia © Disney**

* * *

a ZPD squad car tore through the streets of downtown like a bolt of lightning.

the driver was Officer Jerry Hopps. and, he was furiously trying to get to his daughter's school as fast as he possably could.

hundreds of worst case scenarios flashed into his head..NONE were pleasant.  
the Rabbit just couldn't believe this was happening to him.

It was every parent's worst fear..to have a sexual predator, a PEDOPHILE prowling around the school where your four year old child plays.

Jerry breathed forcefully, trying to calm himself.  
a heart attack wouldn't help anyone.

As Jerry saw the Zooba Elementary School come into view,  
he quickly swerved, and parked his land cruiser at a curb near the playground.

getting out, Jerry ran over to the fence and frantically searched for her daughter amongst the many other children.

Jerry began to become paranoid when he couldn't find Sam.

"Sam!" called Jerry. "SAMANTHA!"

when Jerry got no answer, he began to hyperventilate.

" _ **SAAAAAAAAAM!**_ " shrieked Jerry.

"MISTER HOPPS!"

Jerry looked, and saw two children approaching him.  
a grey wolf boy, and a pig girl.

she recognized them as Sam's friends.

"Olivia!, Talbot!, WHERE IS SAM?!" exclaimed Jerry, desperate for an answer.

"She..went with that horse." replied Olivia.

Jerry's fur stood on end. "Horse?!, WHAT HORSE!?"

"It was just some horse." said Talbot.

"he appeared out of nowhere, and was talking with Sam near the fence."

Jerry began to panic. "Kids!, You **HAVE** to tell me which way they went.. _PLEASE!_ "

Olivia thought for a moment.

"well..he took Sam into a black van. and, I think they drove that way."

the pig girl pointed in a direction.  
Jerry looked, then looked back at the two children. "How long ago was this?!"

"we dunno..ten minutes, maybe." said Talbot

Jerry's foot began thumping as fear and paranoia set in.  
long buried primal instincts were re-emerging. compelling her to move quickly.

"m-Mister Hopps?"

Jerry looked at the two children..who looked nervous themselves.

"Go to the principle, Tell him that Samantha Hopps has been kidnapped!" commanded Jerry.

" _ **SHE HAS!?**_ " exclaimed Olivia, only now realizing the seriousness of the situation.

" **NOW, KIDS!** "

The two children ran off as fast as they could.  
Jerry quickly returned to his police cruiser, and started the engine again.

the rabbit stomped on the engine HARD.  
speeding off at an incredible speed, narrowly hitting another car as he did.

As Jerry raced down the street, his eyes stared blankly at the road ahead.

"this can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening.." muttered Jerry

Jerry's mind began to race again.  
forcing images into his brain that he didn't want to see.

he saw his daughter..screaming, with tears in her eyes.  
he saw her naked, and being mercilessly raped by that perverse sadist.

but, Jerry wanted to scream at the final image in his head.  
where he saw his daughter DEAD in a ditch, her lifeless eyes staring into nothing.

Jerry gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"If that S.O.B. has done **ANYTHING** to her..I'm gonna-"

Suddenly, Jerry's long ears twitched as he heard a sound.

It was a voice..a voice that Jerry knew all to well.

((" _Are we there yet, Mister Clopper?!_ "))

"SAM!" Jerry made a sharp turn, and sped off in another direction.

the Rabbit began to move his ears like satellite dishes.  
listening for his daughter's voice again, so he could pinpoint where she was.

"come on, sam..say something so daddy can find you." muttered Jerry.

((" _I don't think the hospital is this way, Mister Clopper.._ "))

Jerry drove in another direction again.

"atta girl, sam..just keep talking." said Jerry, with a smile.

((" _Hey!, m-Mister Clopper? what are we doing here?!_ "))

Jerry picked up more speed again. he was getting anxious.  
It sounded as though he didn't have much more time.

((" _Mister Clopper, what are you..HEY!, Don't touch me there!_ "))

Jerry gasped in terror. "SAM!"

((" _Let me..Go!, I don't- **AAH!** , **HEEEEEEEEEEELP!**_ "))

" **SAM!** " screamed Jerry. "HOLD ON, Sam! DADDY'S COMING!"

Jerry raced down a dark street, listening to his daughter's screams of protest.  
However, his blood ran cold when they suddenly stopped.

"Sam?!, SAM!?"

Jerry stopped his cruiser, and searched around frantically.

the rabbit could feel his heart thumping like a drum.  
he knew he _HAD_ to find Sam **NOW** , as Clopper was already starting his disgusting deed.

Jerry searched, and searched..THEN, he spotted something at a distance.  
hidden within a dark alley..was a black van, concealed by shadows.

Jerry narrowed his eyes. he knew It HAD to be Clopper's.

the Rabbit began to reach for his Tranquilizer Dart Gun..but, then stopped.  
after just a moment of hesitation, he reached into a case, and took out a different gun.

a Taser Gun.

It was a new brand of police gear that Jerry was testing out.  
it worked like the Tranq Gun, but fired barbs that electrocuted targets on contact.

sort of like a "Fox Taser", but more efficient.

Gary Clopper didn't deserve the humane method of capture.  
Jerry wanted him to suffer. he wanted him to PAY.

Jerry loaded his gun as he kicked his door opened,  
and sprinting into the dark alley.

as he approached the stationary vehicle,  
Jerry could hear sounds coming from inside.

the rabbit heard muffled screams, and whining.  
as well as heavy breathing, and lusty sounds.

Jerry wasted no time in reaching for the rear door.

 _ ***CLICK***_

The door was unlocked, fortunately.  
Jerry furiously swung the door open, and aimed his Taser gun inside.

" **POLICE** , _ **FREE-!**_ "

Jerry froze in shock at what he saw.

there was Gary Clopper..holding Sam like some ragdoll.

both were stripped down naked, with Sam gagged  
with a strip of tape over her mouth and her arms tied behind her back with the same tape.

Sam had a terrified look in her tear filled eyes as It appeared that  
Clopper was in the process of raping the young child with his fully erect manhood (which didn't look physically possible.)

Shock became replaced with rage as Jerry immediately shot at Clopper, yelling angrily as he did.

his shots hit their mark. One barb struck Clopper in the side of his neck.  
another struck him in the waist, and the last hit his hip.

with a _BUZZ_ , and a stifled cry.  
the Taser's did their work, surging the horse with non-lethal electricity.

Clopper lost his grip on Sam, dropping her as he fell to the ground.

Jerry immediately ran over to Sam.  
he came close to a panic attack upon seeing her state up close.

poor Sam was naked, bound and had some visible bruises.  
she was trembling, and had a look of pure terror on her face.

Sam looked like the "scared rabbit" stereotype from ages past.

Jerry quickly took out a utility knife,  
and cut the tape that binded Sam's arms.

once done, he carefully removed the tape on Sam's mouth.

"Sam..Sam, are you-, my god..sam." Jerry was at a loss for words.

He was still shocked and appalled that this had happened.

Sam, who had been quiet for awhile,  
finally embraced his father, and cried hard into his chest.

she couldn't speak..she was too scared to utter a word.  
the hairless primate just bawled like a baby as Jerry held her close, stroking her hair.

"there-there..I'm here, baby. Daddy's here." cooed Jerry, trying to calm Sam down.

but, how could he? when even HE was stressed beyond comprehension.

just then, Clopper began to stir.

Jerry saw this..and, his anger returned in full.  
the rabbit briefly released Sam as he ran over, and swiftly kicked Clopper in the jaw.

Jerry's rabbit foot did it's work.  
knocking some teeth lose, as well as knocking the horse out cold.

Jerry then reached for his radio. "Officer Hopps to Dispatch, Come In Dispatch!"

((" **This is Dispatch, Go on Officer Hopps.** ")) said Clawhauser.

"Clawhauser, I need units to my location, ASAP!  
We have a downed perp, and an underage rape victim..(pauses) she's my daughter."

((" ** _OMF-GOODNESS!_ , I'll send a team right away!**"))

Jerry put away his radio..then, he returned to Sam.  
he took the scared, naked child. and, held her close as he took her back to his squad car.

* * *

At the Hopps-Wilde Apartment suite, Nic was sitting on her favorite chair.  
munching a bowl of crickets and beetles as she watched television.

the pregnant Vixen was currently watching a DVR of "Last Week Tonight with John Otterver"  
which was covering the latest coverage of the FIFA controversy.

Nic didn't really care for the news part of the show,  
she only watched It for the satirical humor.

 _ ***BAD BOYS!, BAD BOYS! WHATCHA GONNA DO?!,**_  
 _ **WHATCHA GONNA DO WHEN THEY COME FOR YOU!?***_

Nic's smartphone's ringtone began to chime.  
the Vixen sighed as she paused her program, and answered the phone.

"Yeah?!.." answered Nic.

((" **Nic!, It's me..Jerry.** "))

"Oh, Hey there, carrots." said Nic.

"Look, If you're calling to check up on me, DON'T WORRY.  
I'm gonna pick up Sam from school in the next ho-"

((" **NIC..Sam's here with me.** "))

Nic raised her eyebrow, puzzled. "huh? whataminute.."

"Sam's at the Station with you?, WHY?!"

Nic heard a deep sigh at the other end of the line.

((" **Nic..I'm not sure how to tell you this.** "))

Nic made a soft growl. "Jerry, what's going on?! you sound..Intense."

Nic heard a deep breath. ((" **Nic..Sam was taken.** "))

The Vixen's ears stood straight up. "whut?"

((" **Sam..our little girl, she was kidnapped!**  
(voice breaking) **by a child predator. a PEDOPHILE!** "))

" _ **WHAT!?**_ " exclaimed Nic, who slashed into the arm of her chair with her claws.

((" **Don't worry!** ")) began Jerry, trying his best to remain calm.

((" **I caught the sicko before he could do anything. but..Sam's really rattled.** "))

Nic didn't say anything..she just remained dead silent for a few minutes.  
she was so shocked, that she just couldn't find any words.

((" **Nic?** "))

Nic immediately stood up, and marched off.  
her phone still at her ear, she spoke in a stern tone.

"Stay with her, Jerry. I'll be right there."

((" **Don't worry, Nic. I'm not going anywhere.** "))

"Is she with you right now?!" asked Nic, as she got into the bedroom closet.

((" **Yes, but she isn't saying anything..she's too scared.** "))

Nic growled low in her throat as she put a loose dress.

"Okay, STAY with her. I'll be there as soon as I can."

((" **Okay, I'll be waiting for you.** "))

"Jerry.."

((" **Yes, Nic?** "))

Nic paused for a moment..then, spoke in a soft tone. "thank you."

Nic then pressed the END CALL button,  
stuffing her phone into her a handbag, before taking it with her.

As Nic made her way out of the apartment, she kept growling angrily.

the Vixen was furious, Outraged that anyone would  
even TRY to assault his four year old daughter sexually.

Nic was starting to feel buried primal instincts emerging within her.  
the instinctive desire to rip to shreds this..Predator.

Yes.." _Predator_ ". as a predator species herself,  
she felt **VERY** offended at Rapists, and Child Molesters.

people like THEM, only gave actual Predators a bad name.

As Nic got in her car, she found herself unable  
to stop growling and snarling. she felt like she was about to go Savage.

though, this time..she didn't care.  
she wanted to kill whoever assaulted Sam..

..and, deep down, she felt no one could blame her.

Nic stomped on the gas pedal, and sped off towards the police station.

* * *

At the ZPD Precinct, Jerry exhaled sharply he approached a vending machine.

Sam had fallen asleep a few minutes ago,  
which left the rabbit free to get some refreshments real quick.

Ever since they got back to the station,  
Sam had stuck to Jerry like glue. refusing to let him leave her alone.

Jerry grumbled as he put some money into a slot,  
and made a selection of snacks and drinks.

Clopper had done this..This was all HIS fault.  
Sam was a nervous wreck, a shadow of her former self.

Jerry hoped that Sam would recover,  
and go back to the bright, and happy girl that he knew.

but, deep down the rabbit knew that Sam would _NEVER_ be the same again.

Clopper had robbed Sam of her innocence.  
and, Jerry would **NEVER** forgive him for that.

((" _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!**_ "))

Jerry quickly turned to the sound of a high-pitched scream.  
he quickly sprinted down the hall, and back to his workstation..

..where he saw Sam was fully awake, and looking like a "Bat outta Hell".

"SAM!"

Sam looked at Jerry..who saw a look of pure terror on her face.  
the girl suddenly leapt from her seat, and tackled Jerry.

" **DADDY!** " Sam cried as he hugged Jerry tightly.

"honey.." said Jerry, stroking Sam's head.

"(choke, sob) I had a bad dream, daddy.." sobbed Sam.

"the bad horsey, he..HE-(cries loudly)."

"oh, sweetie.." Jerry dropped everything at paw, and embraced Sam.  
he continued to stroke her hair, doing his best to calm the panicking child.

"shhh..it's okay. It's was only a bad dream."

Sam looked into Jerry's eyes, her own eyes red with tears.

"but..But, what if he gets out?!, _**WHAT IF HE COMES AFTER ME AGAIN!?**_ "

"He WON'T." said Jerry, sternly. "He's going to prison, and he is NEVER getting out."

Sam continued to cry as Jerry gently rocked her back-and-forth.

"w-why did you do that to me, daddy?! WHY?"

Jerry frowned at this. the rabbit wanted to give Sam a definite answer.

but, after five years on the police force,  
even HE wasn't quite sure what made most criminals do the vile things that they did.

"I don't know, honey.." said Jerry, at last.

"I wish I knew..but, I don't. but, all you need to know  
is that I will ALWAYS protect you from bad people like like that horse."

Sam looked at his father. "you promise?"

Jerry smiled. "It's my job, hon."

"I swore an oath to uphold the law. To _PROTECT_ , and Serve."

Jerry then held Sam protectively.

"and, as a cop..AND as a father, I swore to protect you, my precious child."

Jerry then wept softly. "but..I failed you. please.. **PLEASE** , forgive me."

Sam grasped her father tightly. "it's okay, daddy.."

Jerry pulled Sam away to look at her.

"I promise..I'll _NEVER_ let anyone hurt you ever again."

 _ ***SLAM!***_

Jerry and Sam looked, and saw a familiar pregnant vixen enter the room.  
Nic looked over at her husband and daughter, and walked faster to them.

Sam hopped out of her seat, and ran over to Nic. " **MOMMY!** "

Nic dropped down, and caught the rushing child. hugging her tightly.

"i'm here, sweetie..i'm here." said Nic softly.

Jerry got out of his seat, and approached his family.  
Nic kept ahold of Sam as she looked at her husband with stern eyes.

"where is he?"

Jerry sighed as he shook his head. "locked away."

Nic picked Sam up, and carried her as he approached Jerry.

"give me just FIVE minutes-"

"NICOLE, No. Gary Clopper is going away for GOOD." said Jerry.

"and, as much as I share your desire to punish him severely..  
nothing we do will be as bad as what he'll presumably get in prison."

Nic wanted to argue..but, deep down, she knew that Jerry was right.  
she had heard scary stories on what goes on behind the stone walls of Nomammisan.

an elephant inmate known as "Tusker", was especially infamous.  
Nic almost felt sorry for this Clopper should he ever meet him..

..ALMOST.

"..and, Besides." began Jerry, breaking Nic from her brooding.

"Sam needs your attention more than him."

Nic looked at Jerry. her eyes were glossy,  
and her ears folded down, indicating the Vixen was feeling solemn.

Nic looked at Sam. the "Sapien" looked up at her with big, moist eyes.  
finally, Nic smiled weakly. she hugged Sam tightly.

"i'm sorry, sweetie..i'm so sorry." whispered Nic into Sam's ear.

Sam gripped the scruff of Nic's neck.  
clinging desperately to her fur, as if letting go would be her doom.

the child rested her head against Nic's upper chest.  
while still upset, she seemed calmer now that she was in her mother's arms.

Jerry looked on at this scene with drooping ears.

Just then, a door opened. and, Chief Bogo walked in.

"Hopps..Wilde, is she ready for questioning?"

both Jerry and Nic stared at their boss, puzzled. "Questioning?!"

"The district attorney's office are grinding me  
for a witness statement in order to make the case against Clopper stick." explained Bogo.

"and, since your daughter is the **ONLY** surviving victim-"

" _ **NO!**_ " snapped Jerry, angrily.

"My daughter has been through **ENOUGH!**  
I won't have her reliving that horrible experience again!"

"HOPPS, I know how personal this is for you, but-"

"Personal for _**ME!?**_ , what about **SAMANTHA?!** " shouted the angry rabbit.

"My little girl was nearly **RAPED!** , she needs to recover that!, not-"

"Jerry!" Jerry looked at his wife..who looked at him with soft eyes.

"I know how you feel, Believe me.  
but, if a full statement keeps this monster behind bars, we have to do It."

Jerry looked at Nic as if she was crazy.

"Hey, I don't like It, either." continued Nic, as if reading Jerry's mind.

"but, this is just one of those hard things that needs to be done."

Jerry wanted to protest..but, the rational part of his mind told him that what Nic, and Chief Bogo said was the truth.

Like it or not, Sam HAD to give a statement to Gary Cloppers crime like any other witness

Jerry looked at the child in question..who was STILL clinging to Nic.

"sam..honey?" began Jerry, softly.

"do you..f-feel like talking about what happened?"

 **[To be Concluded..]**

* * *

 **[Author Notes]**

 **Due to being sidetracked with Sonic Fanworks,  
** **updating this short Zootopia AU was unfortunately delayed.**

 **BUT, I am back to updating it due to the recent release of Zootopia on Blu-Ray/DVD.**

 **The chapter was intended to be much, MUCH longer.  
** **but, due to not wanting the HTML file to be too big  
** **(and, the chapter thus 'too long') I cut the original draft in half.**

 **the second half (plus NEW material) will be released later as Part III.**

 **as expected from a story where the subject is the crime of pedophilia, and rape.  
** **this chapter had to be edited for content.**

 **though, compared to Part 3 (which is more graphic), the edits HERE are very minor.  
** **I really just exchanged some words around, nothing more.**

 **In this chapter, I introduced my "update" to the Zootopia universe: a Taser Gun.**

 **based heavily on Carmelita Fox's "Shock Pistol" from the Sly Cooper series,  
** **it is a new piece of technology for ZPD Officers.**

 **ten times more effective in the Tranq Dart Gun,  
** **it is meant to be used against larger, more dangerous animals  
** **which (for reasons yet to be explained) can resist elephant tranquilizers.**

 **(actually, I am implementing them because I want  
** **both versions of Judy Hopps to be more of a badass.)**


End file.
